The present disclosure relates to a brush holder.
Generally, there exists electric motors that hold, in a sandwiched manner between a cylindrical yoke with a bottom and a bracket that covers an opening of the yoke, a brush holder with a disk portion on which a brush housing portion is formed. For these electric motors, it is necessary to prevent the brush holder from rotating with respect to the yoke and the bracket, or from being displaced. In order to prevent the brush holder from rotating or from being displaced, the brush holder, yoke and bracket are integrated together using screws, for example, or similar structure. Such a construction, however, has disadvantages. Not only is it troublesome and complicated integrating the brush holder, yoke and bracket using screws, but also the number of operation processes and components is also increased.
In order to overcome those disadvantages, a proposed method of integration is to integrate the brush holder, yoke, and bracket without using screws. For example, a plurality of convex portions are formed that protrude in the outward radial direction from the outer circumference of a disk portion of the brush holder in the circumferential direction. Then, a tubular elastic member is attached to those respective convex portions. After that, the convex portions with the tubular members are fitted with concave fitting portions that are formed on any one of a yoke and a housing (corresponding to a bracket of the present disclosure) so as to be supported (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-112209, for example).